Isla Nublar and Sorna
Isla Nublar Isla Nublar was the site of the original Jurassic Park and the resultant 1993 Isla Nublar incident, as well as Jurassic World theme park, and the following 2015 Isla Nublar incident. Its name means 'clouded island'. The island is remote, being 120 miles off the west coast of Costa Rica. Its surface area is 22 square miles. The many mountain ridges create a variety of ecological niches. CANON HISTORY Under the leadership of billionaire John Hammond, InGen began development of Jurassic Park, where resurrected dinosaurs would be displayed to the public. Prior to the opening of the park, in an act of corporate espionage, a rival genetics company sought out disaffected park worker Denis Nedry to upload a virus into Jurassic Park's security system and steal the dinosaur embryos stored on the island.3 Nedry's plan was later set into motion, and by disabling the electrified fencing, many of the island's dinosaurs broke free from their enclosures, resulting in numerous deaths and the abandonment of the island to the dinosaurs.3 In the aftermath, the events on Isla Nublar were successfully covered up by InGen. A year after the incident, clean up teams were sent to the island to bring it under control. In 1997, Masrani Global acquired InGen and began preparations for the construction of "Jurassic Park's second incarnation" on Isla Nublar. The new park, Jurassic World, was successful, attracting thousands of visitors each day. However, by 2015, profits began to slip, prompting InGen to create a dinosaur hybrid dubbed the Indominus rex in an effort to boost public interest. However, in December 2015, the Indominus escaped from its enclosure and began a rampage on the island, leading to a chain reaction which resulted in Jurassic World being evacuated and the island itself abandoned to the dinosaurs. After the incident, the remaining dinosaurs on Isla Nublar were left to fend for themselves while the outside world argued on their eventual fate. In 2017, Mount Sibo, the island's once dormant volcano roared to life, threatening the last remaining dinosaurs with extinction.4Isla Nublar is a volcanic island located 120 miles west of Costa Rica, and 87 miles east of the Las Cinco Muertes archipelago. The island was the site of both the original Jurassic Park and its second incarnation sla Sorna, also known as Site B, is the largest island in the Muertes Archipelago. It is hit often by storms, but its large size provides benefit to the player to add many dinosaurs. INGEN DATABASE DESCRIPTION Isla Sorna Isla Sorna was referred to as Site B by InGen as a production facility for cloning and engineering dinosaurs. They would later be transported to Isla Nublar for the attractions in Jurassic Park. Its name means 'sarcasm island'. The island forms the largest of the Muertes Archipelago, also known as Las Cincos Muertes, or the Five Deaths. It is situated 333 miles to the west of Costa Rica, and comprises of granite cliffs and dense forest. CANON HISTORY In the mid-1980s, Isla Sorna, together with Isla Nublar and the other islands of the Muertes Archipelago, were sold to InGen by the Costa Rican government in a 99-year lease over the islands.3 The island was purposed into a research facility and factory floor on which dinosaurs were initially cloned and matured, before being transported to the Jurassic Park facility on Nublar. The first dinosaur cloned by InGen, a Velociraptor, was successfully bred on Sorna in 1986, while the first adult specimens were shipped from Sorna to Nublar in 1990.4 Soon after the Isla Nublar Incident in 1993, Isla Sorna was hit by the powerful Hurricane Clarissa, forcing InGen to abandon the island. In the aftermath, a stable ecosystem of the island's dinosaurs began to form, with dozens of species flourishing in regions of the expansive island habitat. Eager to ensure the planet's isolation, InGen's ailing CEO John Hammond dispatched a team led by Dr. Ian Malcolm to document the island's inhabitants, in an effort to raise public support for the island to be designated as a restricted nature preserve.2 In 1997, a young British girl was attacked and injured when her family happened upon the island, prompting Hammond's nephew, Peter Ludlow, to wrest control of InGen from him and begin a mission to capture the island's dinosaurs and bring them to a new park under construction in San Diego.2 Hammond's team soon came into conflict with Ludlow's hunters, setting dozens of dinosaurs free, though marooning both groups on the island. Although both groups eventually joined together to survive the island's perilous dangers, they became separated when a pair of Tyrannosaurus attacked their camp. Despite numerous fatalities, the male Tyrannosaurus was sedated and brought back to San Diego, where it promptly escaped onto the city streets before being caught and transported back to the island alongside its offspring.2 After the San Diego Incident, the United States Congress passed the Gene Guard Act, which restricted any further access to Isla Sorna and the other islands owned by InGen, as well as banned any further cloning of extinct animals. Nevertheless, within one hundred days of Masrani Global's purchase of InGen, a team of InGen scientists travelled to Sorna and began experimenting on several new species of dinosaur, including Ankylosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Corythosaurus ''and ''Spinosaurus.5 These animals were abandoned on Isla Sorna in 1999, and encountered by the survivors of a plane crash on the island in 2001. Reports of these animals were subsequently buried by "bribed officials" after the incident.51 The introduction of these illegally cloned dinosaurs, specifically a super-predatory Spinosaurus, had a devastating impact on Isla Sorna's ecosystem, causing a "considerable and mystifying drop in population", which remained unexplained until leaked documents in 2015 revealed the illegal cloning activities of the late 1990s.6 In 2004, in an effort to save the island's inhabitants from extinction, Simon Masrani had Isla Sorna's surviving dinosaurs shipped to Isla Nublar, where they would eventually be exhibited alongside recently cloned animals in Jurassic World.6 As of 2018, Isla Sorna is reportedly abandoned, though it remains restricted.6 ALL Dinosaurs of island C5C0746C-6DEF-460A-83D0-ACE0FE2D57E7.jpeg Jurassic world the game gigantophis level 31 to 40 by titanic19111912 dd2xlbg.png Jurassic world babr adult allosaurus by kaijusaurs dcfjvvq-pre (2).png Spinosaurus jurassic park 3 jurassic world by michiragi dcg3l4y-pre.jpg Jurassic world mastodon by masonday d7jb57i.jpg Jurassic park fan designs dracorex by fierycarnotaurus dd5jwyi.png Jurassic World Evolution Troodon.jpg Jurassic-Park-Troodon-e1543264880168.jpg Jurassic-Park-Builder-Gastornis-Evolution-1-Baby.png Jurassic park chaos effect deinonycanis by fnafnir d97ft8a.png Jurassic world 3 spindosaurus my own hybrid by inksans616 dcgkvms.png Jurassic-park-the-game-20110722063542263.jpg Jurassic world fallen kingdom allosaurus by nikorex dcfeo34-fullview.jpg Jurassic world fallen kingdom carnotaurus 1 by giuseppedirosso dcmb792.jpg Therizinosaurus-jurassic-world-the-game.jpg Jurassic-World-Exhibit-1672x1254 (1).jpg Camarasaurus Jurassic World Evolution.png Jurassic world fallen kingdom baryonyx by sonichedgehog2-dc9dfqf.png Jurassic Park III Alpha Male Pteranodon.jpg 735E7962-3BC4-4CA8-99D0-FCB510BBA2D6.jpeg Category:Locations Category:Islands